wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of Repentance
The Knights of Repentance is a small task force of like-minded individuals who share the same sentiments regarding the recent outbreak of war. Organized by the death knight Seaandra Sunblade, this "rag-tag team of rebels" came together and planned their next actions shortly after the Burning of Teldrassil. Their Search and Rescue mission during the Siege of Lordaeron marks the beginning of the KoR's activity, intending to help lessen the casualty rate of what they believe to be an unjust war. Throughout the duration of the Fourth War, the Knights were an active, background force, sabotaging war efforts and diving into the warfronts to save lives, regardless of their faction. For that time, the Knights' operations were kept hidden and secret, so as to protect themselves, but now, with the Warchief far gone, and the war officially over, they've stepped out of the shadows, and made their presence publicly known... Objectives The Knights of Repentance aim to rush onto battlefields and areas of intense conflict, rescuing the wounded soldiers regardless of faction to allow them a second chance at survival, believing that a war like this is no place for anyone to die. As of late, they've expanded their missions and operations to include sabotaging Horde and Alliance war efforts, gathering relics and artifacts for research and study, recon, experimentation, diplomacy, and engineering. Operations and Structure WIP Recompense Village The main base of the Knights, tucked away in the Eastern Kingdoms, some place in the Hillsbrad mountains, and hidden by a powerful illusionary spell inspired by the Draenei. Once a base belonging to Seaandra’s old nemesis before his defeat and death, Seaandra took over and occupied the infrastructure, repurposing it to be a base of operations for the Knights of Repentance. Knights can only access it through an arcane disk, a “key” to disable the illusion and barrier to allow them to walk freely. Initiates are granted a one-time-use key to enter the Village for induction. Knights are free to roam about, stay as long as they want, or even live here. Hall of Restitution A rented building in Silvermoon where the Knights occasionally work on paperwork and other documents. This is one of their primary public fronts. Located in the Royal Exchange. Zen'tulak The base of Darkspear allies in Stranglethorn, a powerful asset to the Knights in terms of trade. They often supply the Knights with food, armor, supplies and other materials in exchange for military protection and monetary gain. Zen'tulak was founded during Hellscream's reign initially, and thus bears similar goals and ideals as the Knights in neutrality and survival. Divisions and Ranks Initiate Initiates are the first ranks given to new recruits who have been accepted to the Knights. They are permitted access into the Village and are provided housing. They must prove their worth by attending missions and holding their own alongside the Knights. Knight The general rank. This rank is awarded to Initiates who have demonstrated prowess and skill, worthy to move up in the ranks and uphold their codes of honor. The Commander typically hosts a "Knighting Ceremony" as a celebration to their promotion. Dragoon The primary combatants and heavy hitters of the Knights. Warriors, paladins, hunters, martial artists – anyone capable of holding a weapon to the enemy and bringing them to their knees are eligible to become a Dragoon, and bolster the might of the Knights. Wraith The recon and stealth persons of the Knights. Wraiths are responsible for incognito missions and intel extraction without detection, to move as silent as a shadow, and serve as the eyes and ears for the Knights, securing a sure victory with their deadly tact. Erudite The scholars, archivists and researchers of the Knights. Knowledge is power, and with the enlightenment of the finds of relics and other research and a drive to find answers, an Erudite can bring insight and understanding of the world we must preserve. Seraph The healers and medics for the Knights. Be you a caster of the Light, one with nature, or simply knowledgeable in the arts of first aid and medical practices, you have the power of saving a life and giving the wounded a second chance. Ensign TBA * OOC rank is Officer Alt / Sub-Officer Consul TBA * OOC rank is GM Alt Champion TBA * OOC rank is Officer Chancellor TBA * OOC rank is GM Alt Links # Website (WIP) # Tumblr (WIP) Category:Article management templates Category:Horde Guild Category:Guilds